


The Devil's Angel

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Depression, M/M, Please take these trigger warnings into consideration before reading, SebaCiel - Freeform, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: A hot tongue came out of the mouth, slowly and ever so gently brushing the set of quivering lips before it.

"There are no angels in Hell"





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Sebaciel Trick or Treat Halloween Event hosted by QWC, Prompt given:[Creep by Radiohead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjXzA4EtjoI)_   
> 
>
>> _A few TWs I’d like to mention before you read: Self-injury, depression, bullying, blood. Although I have cut a lot of sinister out of this, it is still a bit dark to reflect the wonderful air this time of year brings. Not your usual soft and sweet drabble but a gradual build with a delicious treat. A modern AU one-shot with a wicked twist, please enjoy._

No matter where his parents moved him, Ciel always put his bed against a window. That way, whenever it rained at 3am, he could sit up and and listen to the drops splatter against the pane.  


He placed his palm on the glass, the cold relieving the hot sensation that overtook his skin. He watched as a white cloud of condensation spread around his fingers. His bright azure eyes reflected back at him, shimmering with his own precious raindrops that graced his soft cheeks. A candle was lit, bright and red, next to him on the sill. The flame licked back and forth in the air, drops of wax sliding down the stem to pool at the base. Just as the crimson drops had fallen off of the thirteen-year-old’s fingertips a few minutes prior. The porcelain skin of his wrists puffed magically, colored wicked with beauty and tragedy as a blade had strewn through them as easily as silk and butter. He glanced at his limbs now swaddled in gauze, swallowing as he reveled in the calm of the rain and the candle. He was bewildered by the beauty of two opposites existing at the same time.

Ciel often thought of something beautiful appearing on the other side of the glass, something enchanting. Something like an angel. Yes, an angel that could sweep him up and out of his misery, that could show him light, show him calming clarity and release him from this Hell that tore him apart every single day.

The wax had cooled into a puddle of red around the candle when he blew it out and decided to sleep. The smell of the rising smoke always calmed his nerves, but not this evening. Not after glancing out in the rain and seeing some sort of dark silhouette. Some sort of flash, some sort of figure.

He buried himself under his blankets, knees to his chest as gripped the cover tighter around him. The scent of the burning wick was still in the air and he smiled to himself as his pleasant thoughts finally had him drifting off into a calming sleep.

Perhaps it was _him_.

Perhaps it was his angel.

* * *

Sitting in class had been no different than swallowing broken glass to Ciel. He had heard it all before. Heard the kids’ laughter, heard the teachers’ sympathy, heard the nurse’s prodding on the bandages on his wrists. 

Ciel always chose the desk next to the window. That way, when everyone questioned his dark attire, the shadows around his eyes from lack of sleep and coal-black liner, the haunted aura he gave off, he could glance outside and escape. He expected this sort of energetic chatter on this day. Halloween had arrived. Halloween was alive and kicking and the scent of cheap candy, slutty costumes and wannabe goths was in the air. He sighed, counting the beautiful raindrops that slid down the glass, when there…

There it was again.

His chair screeched against the floor as he his lifted his hand tipped with black nails into the air, “May I be excused?”

The instructor had every right to give him a crooked look. Ciel never spoke up. He never asked to leave. The room erupted with soft chants, his ears picking out the words ‘creep’ and ‘weirdo.’ He smirked. It was as if they were tattooed across his forehead, burned into his porcelain skin, dripping with blood. 

Yeah. That’s what he was, he remembered. He remembered every fucking night that he didn’t belong here. Not with any of them. The overly charming grin that suddenly cut across his face had the instructor catching his breath, “Well? May I?”

“Y..Yes, Phantomhive. See to it that you return immediately.”

It wasn’t a minute later that Ciel was dashing out of the school. The rain had stopped but the misty air had him squinting as he ran straight for the sports shed. He flipped the light switch on, shutting the door behind him, “Where are you!?”

Silence filled the small space.

“Why are you following me? Can’t you show yourself?”

Silence again.

Ciel leaned up against the door, covering his face with his hands as he began to catch his breath. He had forgotten all about his asthma, not as if he cared. He tightened his hands into fists as he whispered into them, “I just.. want my angel.”

The light flickered and shut off, darkness overtaking the shed and the small boy. He opened his mouth to yell when the air became so thick, he could choke on it. He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest when a soft noise had him looking up. There, before him, was a face, mere inches from his. Darkness masked the upper half but he could see the soft skin that graced a handsome jawline, the dark strands of hair that fell to tickle it there, and the soft set of lips that parted to make a show of razor sharp teeth. A hot tongue came out of the mouth, slowly and ever so gently brushing the set of quivering lips before it. Tears escaped Ciel’s eyes, the terror causing him to be shocked in place. He was sure the tongue was now prodding his lips apart, licking small circles on his teeth and gums, so why.. Why could he hear a voice? 

The light suddenly came back on. Ciel collapsed onto his front, shaking and gasping for air as tears continued to escape his eyes. He looked up. He was alone.

He stood and wiped his tears. Of course he was alone. He was always alone. He licked his lips, the delicious flavor left there making his knees buckle. He remembered the words he heard, loud and clear.

_**‘There are no angels in Hell.’** _

He clutched his pants, the excitement still coursing through his veins. Ciel Phantomhive was always alone. His thoughts reflected in his smirk. _’Always… but not for long.’_

* * *

It was as if he lost all of the facade he had worn throughout his long and endless days of torture. Later that evening, he ripped through his house, calling for him. Calling for the sweet creature to return. 

Hours passed, the sun left the sky, his patience had evaporated. 

Ciel’s parents found him in the basement, surrounded by candles, soot drawn on the ground, ancient books open. When his mother reached out to touch him, he screamed. The dark liner ran down his cheeks as he yelled through clenched teeth. 

“I need him! I _NEED_ HIM! LET GO OF ME, GET _OFF!_ ”

His father grabbed him as his mother blew out the candles. When the sight of blood illuminated what looked to be a poorly drawn pentagram on the stone floor, she broke out into sobs. 

Ciel continued to howl as he was wrenched up the stairs, “NO! WHERE ARE YOU!? L-LET ME _GO! AARGH!!_ ”

Ciel’s blood stained his father’s shirt as he was torn from what he thought to be his only salvation. He just wanted it one more time. To hear that sweet, sweet voice. To know what else it could say. Oh to _know!_

It was going to be a long night in the Phantomhive house. Ciel was locked in his bedroom, nowhere to go. He watched the rain fall, watched the trick-or-treaters walk along, watched his sensibility leave him. This time, he did not light his candle. He swallowed. Tonight would be different.

Something would change.

* * *

He knew he shouldn’t be here. Of course he did. A graveyard on Halloween night was no place for a child. Yet here he was, soaked from the rain, breaking his parents’ rules. He shivered as he looked at the gates leading inside of the graveyard. The rings around his eyes were all natural, a dose of hourly screaming, blood loss and barely eating was to blame. He clutched his drenched jacket closer to him, huffing when he placed a hand on the cold, rusted steel. His voice came out in warm, white clouds.

“I know..you’re here.”

The air seemed to bend, a dark mist erupting from behind a far tree, curling around a tall figure’s feet. Ciel’s eyes widened in shock, a small gasp escaping him as he pushed the heavy gate open when the figure suddenly turned to walk away.

“N-no!”

Without a second thought, Ciel picked up into a run. The outer grounds of the graveyard were littered with thick trees that had his mind spinning as they blurred by him in the dark of the night.

“Come back!”

His lungs burned, his legs trembled, his heart threatened to give out but, oh, he was not slowing down. 

_“Stop!”_

He pushed even harder, running, running, faster and faster until he finally broke out into the middle of a set of grave stones. The wet grass had a foot suddenly giving out, Ciel falling on his face, crying out as the ground dug into his wounds. He slowly rose, clenching his jaw as he cursed out from the blood that came from the side of his lip before a single finger suddenly lifted his chin.

Ciel trailed his gaze up very slowly, bright blue eyes meeting a set of red that seemed to pierce him to his very core. He could do nothing but gawk, jaw slack, at the beautiful creature before him. 

It was him.

The man towered over him, black hair falling down to cup his chin, features so wretchedly gorgeous, men and women would fall to their deaths for such a being. And they have. Ciel was sure of it as he swallowed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from how painfully perfect he was. 

Dressed in a long black robe, the mysterious creature leaned down to level his face with the child’s, “You call for me.”

Ciel was trembling and he was sure the man before him could tell. He attempted to steady his breaths before finally whispering out a response.

“Y..yes.”

“And why is that?”

“I..”

“Wish to be saved?”

“Yes..”

“I am no savior.”

“B..but,” pain twisted Ciel’s features as he felt his dream, his only salvation slipping away from him, “m-my angel-”

“I am no angel, child.”

The mist in the graveyard suddenly darkened to a pitch black color, ruby tinted eyes shining bright as they reflected on Ciel’s face, _“I am a **demon**.”_

Ciel’s eyes widened when a flashback from his efforts in his basement a few hours prior flashed through his mind. He released out a shallow breath. A demon.

He had guessed right.

The creature smiled when Ciel jumped from a soft thumb pressing against his lips. What was a demon like him doing playing with a child like this? Such beauty in a small human being, such pain, such light… and such potential for darkness.

“Let me into your deepest pits, Ciel Phantomhive. I want to taste you from the inside out, bind you with my wretched coils and savor your every pleasure on the tip of my tongue. Give me a name and I shall be yours.”

Ciel opened his lips beneath the thumb, his voice catching in his throat before he shut his mouth. The demon stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before those blue eyes shut, Ciel’s head dropping in defeat. The warm hand fell in return, “Well then…”

Upon feeling the cold absence where the dark creature had touched him, Ciel jerked his face back up with a gasp. He was gone.

And Ciel Phantomhive was alone.

“N..n-no..,” Ciel dropped to his knees, beating the soggy grass beneath his fists in spite of his regretful hesitation, “don’t leave me!” His breath quickened, his heart raced, his sight faltered as he screamed at the ground in the empty graveyard, “I don’t want to be alone! I.. I don’t belong here!” A million thoughts ran through his mind, the cold of the night biting his frail lungs as he struggled to get a grasp on his thoughts, “Please! Come back! I’ll name you! I _want_ you! And.. I’ll call you.. _I’ll call you…_

 ** _SEBASTIAN!_** ”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Ciel was suddenly flipped onto his back, head falling into the sloshy lawn. His skin was ice cold, his body overworked and weak, his eyes wet and red… but nothing made him feel more at ease than the crimson gaze of the man pinning him down.

“Say it again.”

“I said.. I said I’ll call you-!”

A hand marked with an intricately webbed design covered the boy’s mouth as the demon leaned in an inch before his face, _“Slower…”_

Ciel took a deep breath through his nose, the hand sliding down to cup his chin instead when he raised his voice barely above a whisper, tainting his mouth with the name, dripping it slowly and delicately off of his tongue as it caressed the demon’s ears, _“…S e b a s t i a n.”_

Ciel gasped when his jaw was wrenched open, hot lips suddenly parting his own with a feverish kiss. He wriggled, lifting both hands nervously before they were pinned above his head. He moaned into the mouth working his own when he felt the warmth of the strong grips soothe the wounds of his wrists. His jaw slackened, his breath quickened, his tongue tasted and _oh,_ how sweet this was.

Sebastian trailed his hands down the slender body, caressing every curve as they went before tugging at a waistband. Ciel broke the kiss, throwing his head back when a hand slipped beneath his pants to tease the growing need between his legs. Sebastian continued to tug the soaked garments off with one hand as his other gently rubbed back and forth over the virgin boy’s erection. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, moaning out onto the lips that gently whispered onto his, “Whatever makes you happy..” one more tug and the slender legs were free, another gasp escaping Ciel as he was so carefully teased and tortured, “Whatever you want… _I will give it to you._ ”

Sebastian gripped onto the svelte legs, parting them as he watched his new master writhe beneath him, _“I am going to possess you now.”_

Ciel tossed his head from side to side, rising his hips into the air as he begged for more, more friction, more lust, more of _him._ Although he was practically nude, he felt so incredibly warm, even hot. The darkness that surrounded him hugged his body, caressed his young skin and doused him in a cloud of pure pleasure.

Sebastian’s impatience had him stuffing three fingers deep into the boy until a howl so delicious escaped the body and had him shaking beneath his grip. “I cannot save you from Hell,” he twisted his fingers before retracting them completely, “but I can make it your playground. So now,” he gripped onto the supple thighs, leaning forward to release himself and press the tip of his length against Ciel’s entrance, **_“scream for me”_**

Upon feeling Sebastian’s cock enter him, Ciel did just that. He arched his back high off the ground, releasing a gurgled cry when Sebastian leaned down, scooping him up into his lap. He pressed his mouth on those pretty lips to swallow every cry that came from his new and very young master. 

Ciel shivered, but oh, how good it felt. To be accepted, to be wanted, to be had, to be… consumed. He wrapped his legs tight around the demon, strong arms caressing the entirety of his small frame as Sebastian thrust hard and deep into him. 

The virgin boy was perfection, sliding on and off his cock as if he were made for the demon, sucking him in harder and harder, further and further. Sebastian growled, biting down on Ciel’s neck and breaking delicate skin. He lapped at the delicious, crimson treat, trailing kisses up and back down to his collarbone, biting more, sucking more, claiming Ciel as he pushed further into the soft, tight treasure of a boy he had found. 

_“Ahh~! Mm..more~”_

Sebastian wrenched Ciel off of his lap, flipping him over to have his plump bottom high in the air. He buried a hand into the dusty locks of his new charge, wrapping his other around Ciel’s cock before re-entering the small cavern.

Ciel clawed at the grass, releasing lascivious moans with every slam, every smack he heard from Sebastian’s cock pumping in and out of him, hard and steady, causing him to salivate. His hair was pulled, his own dripping erection was being stroked and his insides were on fire. He pushed off of the drenched lawn, more onto his demon, grinding him harder into that spot that made him quake. It felt so good, nothing had ever felt so good, and he couldn’t get enough.

“G.. _god!”_

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hips, flipping him over on his back while remaining connected. He seized the boy’s ankles before leaning in and pushing them up before whispering onto gasping lips, **“There is no god here.”**

Sebastian held the slender legs high in the air as he sunk further into Ciel, sliding his cock as deep as it could go, relentlessly claiming him from the inside out. 

“Ciel Phantomhive,” Ciel shuddered at the sound of his name, moaning out an _‘mmm’_ in response, “ _you are **mine** now._ ”

Sebastian gripped harder onto the thin ankles, spreading them further apart as he leaned down to stuff his tongue into the noisy little mouth. Ciel lifted his hips up as best as he could to meet every thrust, licking and sucking on Sebastian’s tongue as he found himself in his own personal Hell.

And he loved it.

Sebastian nibbled on Ciel’s lips, “That’s it,” he slammed into Ciel, taunting the darkness out of him, pushing the sweet child further and further to the edge, “what a _good boy_ ,” deeper and deeper, harder and faster, making a complete mess as he plunged into the small body, “do you like me deep inside of you, Ciel?”

The child moaned, licking the lips above his as he desperately lifted his head to get more of a taste.

“Do you like how I fill you? Does this feel good, _little one_?”

Ciel writhed beneath Sebastian, small cock dripping onto his stomach as his demon continued the ruthless torture on his prostate. Sebastian hummed in satisfaction at the mess of a boy beneath him, “Say it. Say what it is that you want and I will give it to you,” he licked the little tongue searching for his, “There is only one thing you will ever desire from now on. You are on the edge of desperation and there is only one thing that will ever give you pleasure from here on out. Tell me what it is, little one,” Sebastian bit down on Ciel’s tongue, sliding out to slam back into him, “ _Say it-_ ”

_“Se- ngh! Sebastian!!”_

“ _ **Mmm, good boy,**_ ” and with that, the demon’s eyes brightened like glowing embers as he buried himself in the boy, claws sinking into the velvety skin of Ciel’s ankles as he released hot, sticky lust within the tight and oh-so-succulent little child. Ciel cried out, choking on moans as he spent, hard and messily, body pulsing and hot as he writhed in euphoric pleasure.

Sebastian released the boy’s limbs, lapping at the drops of blood on his onyx tipped nails before releasing a chuckle filled with ringing sensuality and satisfaction. 

What a splendid little treat he had found.

Small hands jet out to immediately grasp onto Sebastian, the demon scooping up Ciel as they continued to grip onto him desperately as if he would disappear any moment. Quivering lips parted to let out a soft whisper, “Sebastian…,” the demon leaning down to kiss a sweat slicked forehead as he listened to his first command, “don’t ever.. leave me.”

Sebastian smirked, glancing around at the gravestones that represented how fickle humankind could really be, how ironic it was to have a boy of flesh and bone asking someone immortal to not leave _him_. He held soft cheeks in his hands, planting a sweet kiss upon the most delectable thing he had ever come to know.

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

No matter where his parents moved him, Ciel always put his bed against a window. That way, whenever it rained at 3am, he could sit up and and listen to the drops splatter against the pane. 

He often thought of something beautiful appearing on the other side of the glass, something enchanting. Something like an angel. Yes, an angel that could sweep him up and out of his misery, that could show him light, show him calming clarity and release him from this Hell that tore him apart every single day.

Little did he know it was Hell that would bore his savior. It was Hell that would save him. 

It was Hell that brought him the Devil’s angel.

The shimmer of an intricate web in his eye that now connected him to his saving grace reflected in the window. The glass mirrored the demon on his bed, buried deep between his legs as Ciel thrust his hips up, throwing his head back in pure pleasure. 

The hot tongue that wrapped around Ciel so deliciously had him groaning out in pure ecstasy, tugging on long hair, clawing velvety skin, grinding deeper and deeper into the hot, black abyss as he chanted his favorite prayer, “Se..Sebastian, _ah!_ Feels.. _so good_ , m- _more, ngh! Sebastian!~_ ”

A candle was lit, bright and red, next to him on the sill.

Ciel writhed in the dark pool of pleasure, tears staining his cheeks as the feeling of being so overwhelmingly accepted and safe, so full, so wanted and completely consumed had him wondering what could have possibly awoken such burning and aching passion within his blood. 

Still enraptured in a lustful grasp, he let out a breathy chuckle at his resolve.

Perhaps it was _him._

Perhaps.. It was his demon.

A gasp, and growl, and the candle’s flame fluttered out.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween~


End file.
